Freaky
by ptdf
Summary: "My life stinks," said Lorelai. "Hey, let's look into each other's eyes and say 'I wish I were you' at exactly the same time – maybe we'll pull a Freaky Friday!" "Or we can just pretend that we did and you can go around acting really immature," said Rory. "Oh wait…"
1. Spring

**1\. Spring**

* * *

" _My life stinks," said Lorelai. "Hey, let's look into each other's eyes and say 'I wish I were you' at exactly the same time – maybe we'll pull a Freaky Friday!"_

" _Or we can just pretend that we did and you can go around acting really immature," said Rory. "Oh wait…"_

#

Lorelai rolled over, refusing to open her eyes. How could she be this exhausted? She hadn't slept well since… Well, since The Fight. But Rory had called, she _wanted_ her there. It was an olive branch – or maybe just an olive – but when life gives you olives you make martinis. Are non-alcoholics allowed to have martinis in the morning? She bet she could pull off that Cameron Diaz saddest-girl-to-ever-hold-a-martini look. But that would involve leaving the bed. Sounded like a mission for… in a feat of athleticism she stretched out an arm, found the bed empty. Typical selfish Luke, probably up and working by now. She gathered her will and opened her eyes.

She was late for school, mom was going to kill her! The panic wave passed. She was in her old bedroom, but it wasn't the recurring dream of being trapped in her old life. Why couldn't she remember coming over? Having tequila shots with Emily and passing out was as likely an explanation as any. She trudged to the adjoining bathroom, surprised Rory's cute pink and blue pajamas could fit her at all. She did a double-take at the mirror. She could really use a martini right now.

#

Rory rolled over, refusing to open her eyes. This was it, twenty-one. Just not exactly the way she'd pictured it. Well, pictures change, people change. If everyone grew up to be what their kid selves wanted the world would be populated by firefighters and astronauts. And maybe a scattering of Christiane Amanpours… Enough, she was finally doing things her way for a change. So why wasn't she happy? She'd been having the same debate with herself since… Well, since The Fight. She always lost. Sighing, she opened her eyes.

She'd been… kidnapped? The strange room covered in plastic sheets looked like her house. The plastic was probably to keep the CSI teams from super-enhancing any trace of her. Either that or mom was repainting the house without consulting her, which was almost as bad. She didn't remember coming over. Had mom lured her to a coffee shop and spiked her drink? Why hadn't she just slept in her own bed? And where was…

"Mom!" cried Rory.

She jumped as something large and furry scurried into the kitchen. Were rats supposed to get that big?

"Mom!" she tried more urgently.

The house didn't answer.

Gritting her teeth, she slid off the bed and armed herself with… a hideous cowboy boot. Where's them Hattori Hanzo katanas when you really need'em?

"I'm warning you, you… rat!" squeaked Rory, inching towards the kitchen. "This is your last chance." Nothing moved. "Okay, _this_ is your last chance."

Paula Anka barked and Rory screamed.

"Hey, doggo," said Rory, dropping the boot. The tail wagging was a good sign, right? "Either she sold the house and you're with the new owners, or she replaced me with a dog insultingly quickly."

She took a step forward and Paul Anka took a step back, confused.

"Okay, okay, we value our personal space," said Rory, looking around the kitchen. "Looks like there's food in your bowl, that's a good sign. I'll tell you the hamster story when you're older. That dog food is actually starting to look appetizing, let's see how we're doing in the people food department."

She stared in confusion at the fully stocked fridge. "Oh right, Luke!" She made a show of rummaging through the mysterious foliage. "This is useless to me. Food everywhere, and not a bite to eat. Maybe poptarts?"

She stood on tiptoe to check the upper shelves, but found it wasn't really necessary. Things did seem smaller than she remembered. Had they subtly redone the kitchen to pull off some Amelie Poulain gaslighting? Wasn't she a bit old for a growth spurt? Come to think of it, there was something odd with… She rushed to the bathroom mirror.

"Mom!"

#

Rory took giant Lorelai strides to the phone and started dialing. She messed up twice and dropped it when it rang. Should she let the machine get it? If it wasn't mom she did have Lorelai's voice, she'd just promise to call back. But if it was…

"Hello?" Rory whispered.

"Wow, that is so weird," said Lorelai. "I mean, it makes sense, I just wasn't ready, you know? Do I really sound like that? I thought I had more of an Ella Fitzgerald ring."

Rory laughed despite herself. It was so good to hear her again, even in a different voice. "I always thought it was more of a Britney Spears without the auto tune."

"And for that, missy," said Lorelai, "I'm getting a big 'I heart mom' tattoo."

"Wait," said Rory, "hearing it inside your skull, I do see the Fitzgerald angle."

"Good," said Lorelai. "Still getting the tattoo."

"I don't think people are supposed to share the same hallucination," said Rory.

"Maybe it's like Men in Black," said Lorelai, "it happens all the time but people think it's just tabloid garbage."

"Should we look for a doctor?" said Rory.

"I'm not sure we'd convince them," said Lorelai. "You could have studied up on my comprehensive knowledge of obscure pop culture references, I could have read the Cliff Notes on all those books with the tiny font and no pictures."

"Even if we did convince them," said Rory, "some X-Files biohazard suits might come pick us up."

"I would've gone with E.T. biohazard suites, but yeah," said Lorelai.

"So what do we do?" said Rory.

"I say we put all that useless pop culture knowledge to use," said Lorelai. "I've been preparing my whole life for this moment."

"You're actually enjoying this," said Rory.

"Of course not," said Lorelai. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Of course you are, you get the shiny new body," said Rory. "I get the old used one."

"Right," said Lorelai, "I'd stuff some toilet paper in my bra, but I'm too short to use the bathroom mirror."

"Hey, I haven't done that in years!" said Rory. "Everything's sagging here, it's like someone hosed down the Wicked Witch."

"Well, you try having a kid!" said Lorelai.

Rory paused. "I'm scared, mom."

"Me too, kid."

"Should we be looking into, I don't know, mystical options?" said Rory.

"Easy on the butter beer, Hermione," said Lorelai. "Look, in the only precedents we have for this it only lasts a day. Maybe we give it some time before making the down payment on the caldron."

"I guess," said Rory. "Comprehensive knowledge, you say?"

"Comprehensive, baby," said Lorelai. "Of course, we're using the Jamie Lee Curtis version."

"But I don't want to be Lindsay Lohan," said Rory, "I want to be Jodie Foster."

"The pop culture guru hath spokeneth," said Lorelai. "I want to be Jodie Foster too, but she turned down the mom role in the reboot."

"Maybe she moved on and wasn't interested in going back to do more of the same," said Rory.

"I guess," said Lorelai. "But I don't want to be whoever played Jodie's mom."

"Okay, let's pretend she did take the role," said Rory. "Now we can both be Jodie Foster."

"Good thinking," said Lorelai. "In the Lindsay version, it happened because of a fortune cookie. Have you had Chinese lately?"

"Huh?" said Rory.

"Are you multitasking?" said Lorelai. "It sounds like you're multitasking. Unless someone's switched bodies with Paul Anka, I think our thing takes priority."

"Sorry," said Rory, "I was looking it up on Wikipedia. Paul Anka the singer?"

"Um, I kinda got a dog," said Lorelai. "He is still around, right?"

"Yes, he's around," said Rory. "Says here the movie is based on a 1972 novel."

"Can't anyone just go and edit that thing?" said Lorelai. "How reliable can it be?"

"Surprisingly reliable," said Rory. "The plot traces back to a 19th British novel about a boy and a father trading bodies because of a magic stone from India. And I haven't had Chinese this week."

"Well, I haven't had Indian magic stones lately," said Lorelai. "How cool would it be if the British story were based on a real guy that later immigrated to Stars Hollow and passed on the curse?"

"It would be cooler if he hadn't passed it on to us," said Rory.

"Yeah, what a bastard," said Lorelai.

"Okay, we'll give it a day," said Rory. "Now come home and we can barricade the door. Do you have Netflix?"

"Is that what the cool kids are smoking?" said Lorelai.

"They send you DVDs in the mail," said Rory.

"That's nice of them," said Lorelai.

"And you send them money," Rory added.

"There's always a catch," said Lorelai. "But what about our friendly neighborhood video store?"

"It goes the way of the dodo," said Rory.

"It'll be hunted down by dogs and rats?" said Lorelai.

"They've even started producing their own content," said Rory.

"But I like my old content," whined Lorelai.

"If you're a good girl and don't get any sappy tattoos, maybe they'll buy the rights to your old content and make more of it," said Rory.

"Neat," said Lorelai, "I'll definitely get a subscription then."

"We'll just risk a trip to the video store," said Rory.

"You can call in sick," said Lorelai, "Michel can handle the inn. I'm only meeting Luke later for… oh no, the party."

"The party," Rory agreed.

"Any chance we can cancel?" said Lorelai.

"If you think grandma will believe us," said Rory. "And even then she might tell us to fake it."

"Okay," said Lorelai. "If we can't fix it by then we'll fake it. How about your day?"

"I can get out of a DAR Aaron Burr thing," said Rory, "but not the community service."

"Just say you're sick," said Lorelai.

"They'll want a doctor's note," said Rory. "I don't think a note from my mom saying we switched bodies will cut it."

"How about cramps?" said Lorelai.

"It's not P.E., mom," said Rory.

"Fine," said Lorelai. "I didn't do the crime but I'll do the time. Like Shawshank."

"Don't get your hopes up on meeting Morgan Freeman," said Rory.

"I'll settle for Lindsay Lohan," said Lorelai.

"Noted," said Rory, "I'll send you the details. Any other appointments?"

"Ooh," said Lorelai, "my band finally got a gig at the Wango Tango!"

"No, that's Lindsay," said Rory.

"Right," said Lorelai, "that just leaves the electric typewriter exam."

"No, that's Jodie," said Rory. "What's an electric typewriter?"

"Beats me," said Lorelai, "when I was in highschool we used stone tablets and living birds as chisels."

"No, that's the Flintstones," said Rory.

"Really?" said Lorelai. "I could swear we had this big hole in the floor of the jeep."

"No hole," said Rory.

"Fine," said Lorelai. "If I run into Logan, it's only up to second base, right?"

"Mom!"

"Okay, first base it is," said Lorelai. "Honey, Indian magic stones aside, you know how those movies end, right?"

"Yeah," said Rory.

"We all make mistakes," said Lorelai. "What matters is that…"

"Mom, I don't like where we are now any more than you do," said Rory. "But I'm not the only one at fault here! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to call in sick."


	2. Summer

**2\. Summer**

* * *

Lorelai stared at the phone. For a moment it had felt like old times, but then they were drawn to The Fight like Luke to the sarlacc pit. Skywalker Luke. Her Luke, he'd start raking the sand and complaining they didn't build pits like they used to anymore. Anyway, was she really at fault here? What could she…

"Rise and shine, birthday girl!" Emily called from outside the door. "Breakfast is ready!"

"But mom!" Lorelai cried automatically.

"Excuse me?" said Emily.

So much for faking it. What would Rory say? "Coming, grandma!" she chirped.

"Much better," said Emily. "See you downstairs."

Lorelai groaned. The community service she could take, but having to deal with her parents was cruel and unusual. China chinked in the dining room as she walked down the stairs. The wave of deja vu was overwhelming. She couldn't do this. She would take the window exit. Rory's body was young, she'd just get it back with a little wear and tear…

"There's the birthday girl!" Emily called from the table.

Busted. "My, what big ears you have, grandma," she said, walking to the table.

"They're so I can love you better," said Emily, grinning wolfishly. "The grapefruit is delicious."

"I'm not really into…" Unless Rory had really changed that much?

"I'm joking," said Emily, "I asked the cook to make some of that diner food you love so much. Though with Lorelai's eating habits, I'm surprised you've managed to avoid scurvy."

"Oh, the captain hands out rotten oranges once a week," said Lorelai, eyeing the blueberry pancakes. "They pair really well with the rock biscuits and the whippings." Emily was getting soft: in her day they would've had a Great Grapefruit Argument, then she'd storm off and get pregnant. Well, not every day, but that was the spirit. And sure, _maybe_ Rory's Teletubbie-baby-sun disposition had something to do with, but she didn't have the history they had. A stomach growl reminded her of the issue at hand. The pancakes weren't Luke's, but the whipped cream looked pretty good. Did this count as cheating? It _was_ technically Rory's body...

"Richard?" said Emily.

"Hmm?" he replied from behind the newspaper.

"Rory's here," said Emily.

"Oh, happy birthday, Rory," said Richard, lowering the paper. "Twenty-one is a fine age to be. Why, when I was twenty-one I was back at… yes, well…" He returned to the paper.

"Don't mind him," said Emily, "he's been odd all week. What time should we leave for the DAR?"

"Right," Lorelai said over a mouthful of pancake. "The Burr thing."

" _Vice President_ Burr," said Emily.

"Is it weird that his claim to fame is killing a Founding Father?" said Lorelai.

"I'm sure he must have had other accomplishments," said Emily.

"Such as?" said Lorelai, still chewing.

"Well... I'm sure he was decent duelist," said Emily.

"Sadly a dying art. Get it?" said Lorelai, grinning. "I thought I'd give it a skip, what with the party and everything."

" _Give it a skip?_ " said Emily. "What will the others think?"

"That something came up," said Lorelai. "Like a birthday party."

"Honestly, Rory," said Emily, "there are times you remind me of…"

"She doesn't have to go," said Richard.

"What?" said Emily. "But the DAR…"

"The girl is twenty-one, Emily," said Richard. "She should be building towards something, not arranging fundraisers and tea parties. Lorelai was right, we should have supported her." He turned to Lorelai. "But then you showed up, and _asked for help_. How could we risk losing you like… like we lost her?" Richard got up. "I have a business call to make."

Emily moved up to Lorelai. "No matter what, you will always have a place in this house. Is that understood?"

Lorelai nodded, shaken.

"Good," said Emily. "I'll go talk to your grandfather."

#

Rory stormed around the kitchen at Lorelei height, in a very Hulk-smash mood (minus the indestructible purple shorts), opening and closing the same cupboards. Prepared food didn't magically appear, but she wasn't really paying attention. Why couldn't mom take her problems seriously? This wasn't some late onset teenage rebellion.

Paula Anka whimpered.

"Sorry, boy," said Rory, "I'm freaking you out. Looks like it'll have to be dog food or going out."

Paula Anka barked.

"Okay, okay, going out it is," said Rory. "If I can find something rhinestone-free to wear."

Rory walked out into the world, where people merrily went about their business in their usual bodies. There were Babette and Morey setting up the Halloween noose - classic!

"Hey guys!" waved Rory. "Long time no see!"

"Sure, hon," Babette said uncertainly. "Guess it's been some time since yesterday." She whispered loudly to Morey: "she's been really needy since the thing with You Know Who."

"Lord Voldemort?" said Morey.

Rory walked on, drinking in Stars Hollow in fall. She realized she'd been blocking it out, but the wave of orange leaves and spice washed her away. It was like mom had gotten everything in their divorce, and she'd gotten… well, her grandparents. And while yes, it was nice to have a roof over her head, it just didn't smell like _this_.

She walked into the diner and moved to a free table.

"Hey, honey," said Luke, balancing a tray. He leaned in as he moved past her and his face was getting really close and oh god he was coming in for a kiss and oh yeah this was mom's body and what had she said about first base but ew no this was _Luke_...

Rory dodged at the last second, smoother than Neo. "Sorry," she said, faking a cough as convincing as Keanu Reeves' acting. "I think I'm coming down with something. Maybe Ebola."

"Sure," Luke said skeptically. "You look different. Did you cut your hair?"

"Must be the rhinestones," said Rory. "They're all at… rhinestone cleaning?"

"What can I get you?"

"Banana pancake with chocolate syrup, please," Rory said brightly. How had she survived this long without one?

"I can whip up a blueberry one if you like," said Luke.

"Banana's fine," said Rory.

"Coming right up."

Rory let herself relax. Sure, she had no idea how to fix this. But she would soon have coffee and pancakes, and that was almost as good.

"Here you go," said Luke, pouring coffee.

"You're a lifesaver," said Rory, inhaling contentedly.

Luke sat across from her. He didn't lean in, so maybe the cough hadn't been that bad.

"That cough of yours was really bad," said Luke. "But I think I know what's going on here."

"I find that... unlikely," said Rory.

"I should have realized it sooner," said Luke. "The clothes, the pancakes…"

"What's wrong with the pancakes?" said Rory.

"You never order banana," said Luke. "But I know who does."

Argh, can't a girl eat at the same place for ten years without people learning what she likes? "Listen," said Rory, "it's not what you…"

Luke held her hand. "You're nervous about the party. It's okay. You've been practically jumping up and down ever since she called. What you two have, it's… I mean, I never… I'm not very good at these things."

"You're doing pretty good," said Rory, smiling.

"Yeah, well, hope the touchy-feely thing helped," said Luke, standing. "Try not to get any Ebola on my paying customers."

#

Lorelai surveyed the roadside in dismay. People in this community were pigs. They didn't deserve service, they deserved to wallow in their filth, like… like big fat stupid pigs. And yes, the sophistication of her insults did decrease with her righteous fury, so what? She had a few ideas what to do with the trash picker when she came across one of them. Then they'd lock her up in a proper prison, with proper jobs like breaking rocks and magically healing Tom Hanks' balls.

"You okay there, Gilmore?" asked the supervisor. "You're usually into your second bag by now."

"I don't know, Ted..." said Lorelai.

"John," corrected the supervisor.

"You ever have days you wonder what you're doing with your life?" said Lorelai. "Whether you should take the gamble and go pick up trash in California?"

"Right," said John. "Carry on, then."

Lorelai poked a wrapper with extreme prejudice. Of course Rory had be the top trash picker. She could be top anything she wanted. Which only made it more infuriating that she would throw it all away for… for what?"

"Hey, Ace."

She'd make a run for it. Let them slap however many more hours they wanted.

"Ace?" the blonde guy repeated, standing in her way.

"Hi there… Logan?" said Lorelai. Was this Logan, or were they still doing that open relationship thing? Well he better be, 'cause he was moving in for a kiss.

Lorelai stepped back and raised the trash picker. "Sorry, I think I'm coming down with something. Maybe Ebola."

"You're gonna stab me for my own good?" said probably-Logan, grinning.

"I'm very protective about very specific types of harm," said Lorelai.

"I think not bleeding from all your pores is a good sign," said Logan.

"Could be early stages," said Lorelai. "Shouldn't you be in school? Are you dropping out so we can take another shot at the yacht? Wait, we need street cred, make it two."

"Nope, still in school," said Logan. "Just dropped by to give you this."

He kissed her. It was sweet, and it made her feel like stabbing every twenty-year old couple in the world.

"You're driving down the road kissing all the girls in the press gang?" said Lorelai.

"I was doing the guys, too," said Logan, "but then I saw you."

"You came all this way for a kiss?" said Lorelai.

"Hey, don't knock the kiss," said Logan. "Also, I know you're bummed about not spending your birthday with your mom in Atlantic City like you planned. You said she's pretty cool. Well, I think _you're_ pretty cool. Maybe you can work things out."

"Maybe," said Lorelai. "You're pretty cool yourself."

"I know," said Logan, grinning. "That's what the last guy said."


	3. Fall

**3\. Fall**

* * *

Lorelai held on to the carved wooden balustrade, fighting the waves of deja vu and nausea. It almost felt like… oh god, Rory would have mentioned something if she were pregnant, wouldn't she?

"Rory, you look wonderful," said Emily. "That dress is to die for."

Of course Emily would be there, Scylla waiting for unfortunate sailors. Charybdis was probably still in his office making whirlpools in the scotch.

"It looks familiar," said Lorelai. Hadn't she had this made for...

"Oh, it was just going to waste in a closet," said Emily. "I asked Miss Celine to make some adjustments. Have you tried your drink?"

"My what?" said Lorelai.

"Your signature drink," said Emily, taking one from a waiter's tray. "I had the bartender concoct it for you. It's called Rory. Have one. You're old enough now."

Lorelai couldn't get over how _pink_ it was. "Maybe later. Empty stomach."

"Well, there they are," said Logan, walking up. "The two most lovely ladies in the room."

"Hello, Logan," Emily said curtly. "I have to check on the cake."

"Is it me or could the penguins march through here?" said Logan.

"Yeah, that was weird," said Lorelai. "You're everything she'd want in a boyfriend. Unless… I guess that explains why I've been moved to my… my _mom's_ old room. They think it'll stop us having premarital sex."

"What?" said Logan. "I need a drink."

"Me too, let's get you a Rory," said Lorelai.

#

"Okay, we're in," said Rory, grabbing Rories for her and Luke. "Cheers."

"What is this?" said Luke, holding the martini glass at a distance.

"We need to find mom," said Rory.

"Found her, incoming," said Luke.

"Really, where?" said Rory.

"Lorelai, you came," said Emily. "There's a chocolate box for you in the hallway."

"Oh, hey, _mom_ ," said Rory, disappointed.

"You haven't touched your drink, Luke," said Emily. "Don't you like your Rory?"

"Oh no, it's great," said Luke taking a brave sip.

"Excellent, we'll catch up later," said Emily, moving away.

"It tasted pink," said Luke, grimacing.

"I think I see her there with Logan," said Rory, dragging Luke.

Lorelai noticed them approaching. "Luke Danes, you clean up good!"

"Thanks, Rory," Luke said awkwardly, hugging her. "Happy birthday."

"Luke, I'd like you to meet Logan," said Rory, pulling him back. "I hope Rory's treating you okay?" she added, glaring at Lorelai.

"I can't complain," said Logan, shaking Luke's hand.

"I would hope not," said Rory.

"Would you two excuse us for a second?" said Lorelai, taking Rory's arm. "We need to go powder our noses or something."

Luke and Logan watched as they left.

"Do they seem weirder than usual today?" asked Logan.

"Yes," said Luke. "Is there anything non-pink to drink?"

#

"Are you pregnant?" said Lorelai.

"What?" said Rory. "You're in my body for less than twenty-four hours and you get me pregnant? That must be a new record for you. What have you been up to?"

"Relax," said Lorelai, "Logan and I only kissed."

"I can't believe you kissed Logan!" cried Rory.

"Hey, _he_ kissed _me_ ," said Lorelai. "You said first base was fine."

"No, _you_ said first base was fine," said Rory.

"Fine," said Lorelai. "You can kiss Luke. But only three seconds."

"I don't want to kiss Luke," said Rory. "I want my body back."

"Me too, kid," said Lorelai.

"What's up with grandpa?" said Rory. "What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything," said Lorelai.

"They took me in when you wouldn't," said Rory. "Just because you disagree doesn't give you the right to be cruel. So tell me what you…"

"It's you, okay?" said Lorelai. "He thinks he failed you. He knows your place isn't here. Everyone seems to know that except you. And I'm trying really hard to understand, but…"

"Well try harder, mom," said Rory. "Because yes I am lost, and hurt. And it hurts even more because you're the last person I expected to turn their back on me."

"Excuse me," said the maid, "Mrs. Gilmore asked me to find you to cut the cake."

"Thank you," said Rory, elbowing Lorelai.

"What? Oh, right," said Lorelai, following the maid.

#

Rory watched as they sang happy birthday. The chocolate praline crunch looked pretty good.

"Ready to go?" said Luke.

"Sure," said Rory. "Hey, how did you get beer?"

"That Logan kid," said Luke. "He's alright."

"Yes he is," said Rory.

They were moving to the door when Lorelai asked the guests to quiet down.

"There's a few people I need to thank," she said. "First of all my grandparents, for this beautiful party, but also for taking me into their home. In case I don't say this enough: thank you.

"What is she doing?" said Rory.

"I also want to thank my mom," said Lorelai.

"This is rich," said Rory.

"I think most parents would like their kids to find their own path in life, and to be happy," said Lorelai. "And maybe parents are, by definition, afraid. Afraid that the one may not lead to the other. As I chart my own path, it's nice to know she'll always be there for me, no matter what."

"That was really nice," said Luke.

"I was so nervous and it was all a big jumble in my head," Lorelai said back in her own body. "Did I make any sense?"

"What? I meant what Rory said," said Luke.

"Yes, what Rory…" Lorelai looked down at her body. "I'll be right back," she said, kissing him.

#

Rory extricated herself from the cake-cutting and met Lorelai in the corner.

"Word on the street is you miss me," said Rory.

"Word on the street is you miss me more," said Lorelai

They hugged.

"I'm sorry," said Rory.

"I'm sorry more," said Lorelai. "Does this mean you come home?"

"Yes," said Rory. "Someone needs to feed Paul Anka."

"And back to Yale?" said Lorelai.

"No," said Rory.

"Worth a shot," said Lorelai.

"I don't want to sound like a spoiled brat…" said Rory.

"But you're _my_ adorable spoiled brat," said Lorelai.

"...but everyone expects me to succeed so hard," said Rory. "It's hard telling them that maybe I don't know what I'm doing."

"Okay, I'll dial back the pageant-mother pressure," said Lorelai. "But can we at least talk about Yale?"

"Deal," said Rory. "I'll give up my life of crime and DAR functions."

"Of the two, I think I actually prefer the crime," said Lorelai.

"We still on for Atlantic City?" said Rory.

"You bet," said Lorelai.

#

"The lioness has rejoined her cub and all is right in the jungle," quoted Logan, walking up to Luke with two beers.

"It's times like these I wish I were more like you," said Luke. "Looking comfortable in a suit, navigating these social things so easily."

"Ah, but the silver spoon comes with strings," said Logan. "Poor little rich boy, too spineless to stand up to father. I wish I was more like you, striking out to do my own thing."

"You're young," said Luke. "You'll figure it out."

They clinked bottles.


End file.
